All because of Merlin
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After Arthur loses his job after the worst day at work he just knows 'things can only get better right' If only he knew just how right he was. Written as a request. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is a request written for and dedicated to dris. Hope you like what I have done with your idea :)**_

_**Warnings: malexmale. AU. dris wanted a change in roles. Merlin is the rich one and Arthur is the poor one jumping from job to job trying to make ends meet. I had a lot of fun writing this and it will have five chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 and ForeverCullen for help and dris for your help. Thank you :) x**_

**_Summary: After Arthur loses his job after the worst day at work he just knows 'things can only get better right?' If only he knew just how right he was._**

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Arthur was running, trying his hardest not to bump into people he passed in the street, apologising to those he did as he did his tie up as he ran to his destination, he couldn't be late for work, he couldn't afford to be late for work.

Although technically, he wasn't due in until this afternoon, but his boss phoned him asking him if he can come in this morning and do a double shift, the morning one plus his own one as someone called in sick.

Arthur who needed the money to keep up with the bills, put his name down and told the manager of the restaurant where he worked as a waiter that he could call on him should he need someone to cover a shift.

His manager called him, wanting him there within thirty minutes, that means he had ten minutes to get ready and get to the bus stop. As Arthur was running to the bus stop it sped past which was the reason why Arthur was now running.

Arthur got to the restaurant with five minutes to spare in which he used to freshen up before starting what was to now be a ten hour shift, working eleven to four, have thirty minute break before starting his shift four thirty until nine thirty. Arthur sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Merlin was having a great day and it had only just started. Merlin had had breakfast with his father that morning who told him that he was to sign over one the restaurants to him.

Merlin, to say the least, was stunned as his father never warned him or hinted anything to him beforehand, sure he helped his father out when he could and ran the restaurants when his father was abroad. "Really father?"

"Yes Merlin. You are to have your own restaurant I have sorted it all out and signed the papers and all you have to do is sign and it is all yours."

"All mine to do what I like?"

"Yes."

"So I can shut it down and redecorate it and have it changed and take on more staff?"

"Whatever you want to do Merlin."

"Where has all this come from?"

"Well son, one day when I am gone you will take on the businesses and I thought that if I gave you one of the restaurants and you got used on how you run it then within six months or a year, depending on when I know you are ready I will sign another one over to you. Eventually you will own them all and I can retire and relax. I started out with one restaurant and built them up over the years. I have had my turn in doing what I love. It's your turn now son."

"Which restaurant am I having?"

"_Kilgharrah's_."

"Really? I thought you would give me _Merlin's_."

"Because it is the smallest one?"

"Well yeah."

"No Merlin. If I am honest son, Cenred only has a small chain of restaurants and it is growing, he is determined to put us out of business. You are young, fresh and will have new ideas, I know you won't let me down son."

"But_ Kilgharrah's _is right across the road from _Cenred's palace_."

"I know son. I trust in you to do what you believe is right and get our customers back."

Merlin had signed the papers, _Kilgharrah's_ was now his, giving his father, Balinor a hug and his mother a kiss on the cheek, Merlin ran from the house, picking his car keys up on the way out.

Outside, Merlin unlocked and got into his blue Jaguar convertible and drove off to his restaurant, he had plans to make and no time like the present.

* * *

Arthur had silently counted to three to calm himself and put on his best smile as he made his way over to a group of giggling girls, this day had gone from bad to worse.

"Arthur there you are, you have been avoiding us."

"I have been busy ma'am. What would you like to order?" Arthur hated this group of six girls, it wasn't often they came to eat here but when they did they latched on to him. He lost count how many times they had thrown themselves at him and kept trying despite him knocking them back.

"It's Vivian silly. When are you going to stop that nonsense and go on a date with me. I can assure you you won't be disappointed by the time the night is over."

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really couldn't be doing with this right now. The morning shift was awful, in his thirty minute break he ended up running back to the flat to change his shirt as a customer who ordered red wine changed her mind after Arthur had poured it saying she wanted white.

"But you said red."

"Well I have changed my mind."

Arthur was at the end of his tether. "Well what am I now to do with this open bottle?"

"Bend over and I will show you." she replied. "And take this with you." she ordered as she thrust the glass of red wine at Arthur, turning his white shirt now red. "You clumsy oaf, that could have gone on me. Where is your manager?"

That was Arthur's second warning, not being able to believe it with the story the infuriating woman told his boss. "One more warning and you are gone Pendragon."

The first warning was issued a week before with this Vivian and her friends, so he now had to be careful, one more warning and he was gone.

Thankfully Percival came to his rescue, "go on outside and get five minutes fresh air, I will take their order."

"Thank you Percival, you are a lifesaver."

"You owe me Arthur."

"Anything you want. Thank you."

* * *

Arthur walked outside and leaned against the wall, loosening his tie a little and did a heavy sigh. Just two more hours and then he can go home. He looked across the road from where he was and saw that the restaurant _Kilgharrah's_ was in darkness. He frowned, they normally closed the same time as Cenred's.

Just then the door opened and Arthur saw a young bloke about his age walk out and lock up, he had short black hair and light blue jeans that hung snugly on his narrow hips, tight white t-shirt on. The bloke turned and saw Arthur who kept staring, keeping eye contact, the dark haired man bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and smiled, flashing Arthur nothing but white teeth as he put his ray bans on and got into his car and drove off. _'Some guys have all the luck,' _Arthur thought.

* * *

"How was your day son?" Balinor asked when he Merlin walk in.

"Fantastic dad, I called in a meeting, gathered all of the staff together explained I now own the restaurant, assured them that their job is safe, although there will be some changes made and the restaurant will be closed for three weeks whilst it is all being remodelled."

"And what did they say?"

"They weren't happy as they would be out of work for three weeks and they needed the money. But I told them that will still be getting paid."

"They will? Why?"

"Father, the waiters and waitresses and chefs and bar staff know people who know people, they talk, 'our boss has closed the restaurant for three weeks but we are not losing out as he is still paying us.' Then when I reopen the restaurant and need staff, as the word has got around people will come to me looking for work."

Balinor smiled at his son, "I knew giving you the restaurant would be the best idea I came up with."

"Thank you dad. I am gonna shower and change and head out for a couple of drinks." Merlin was just walking out of the room when his father called out to him. "Merlin son? Just what changes are you making to the restaurant?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then you will have to wait and see when it is finished and all done, trust me father, this will not only get our customers back, but bring in more people as well."

* * *

Arthur looked at the clock, half past nine, he was finished he was just clocking off and putting his coat on when the manager called him into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Arthur asked, closing the door behind him.

His boss Cenred held up a small, thick envelope. "This is yours Arthur."

"What is it?"

"The last of your wages."

"Last of my wages? You're sacking me?"

"Yes Arthur, you are a good waiter but I told you this afternoon when I gave you your second warning that one more stunt and you are gone."

"But I haven't done anything."

"I have been told otherwise, and it isn't your word against theirs because there are six of them."

"You mean those girls?"

"They said you have done nothing but try and impress them all night, flirting with them and coming on to them even stronger when they rejected your advances."

"That is a lie. I wouldn't look twice at them."

"A strapping lad like you Arthur. I refuse to believe that."

"Believe it, I didn't come on to them, they came on to me and that is all they have been doing since they started to come here weeks ago. I gently let them down and carried on working but they wouldn't accept the fact that I am not interested."

"Arthur you know how this works, the customer is always right, I have spoken to each of the girls separately and they have all said the same thing."

"There is no way I would even flirt with those girls or any other in fact as I am gay."

"It's all falling into place now Arthur, they told me you would say that you was gay if need be if they complained."

"Oh come on, this is bollocks. Why would I jeopardise my job like that when I need this job to pay rent. Why do you think I cover everyone else's shift and jump at any overtime going. Because I need the money."

His boss shook his head. "Sorry Arthur, but you had your first and second warning, I told you anymore than you would go."

"And I understand that but I have done nothing wrong."

"Now Arthur just calm down, wouldn't it be best if you left now instead of being chucked out because of how you are acting."

Arthur opened the door and turned back to his now ex boss. "Fuck you very much," he said and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_**Well what do you think?**_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow :) **_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is a request written for and dedicated to dris. Hope you like what I have done with your idea :)**_

_**Warnings: malexmale. AU. dris wanted a change in roles. Merlin is the rich one and Arthur is the poor one jumping from job to job trying to make ends meet. I had a lot of fun writing this and it will have five chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 and ForeverCullen for help and dris for your help. Thank you :) x**_

**_Summary: After Arthur loses his job after the worst day at work he just knows 'things can only get better right?' If only he knew just how right he was._**

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Arthur walked into his flat and shut the door a little louder than he usually would and walked into the small kitchen and saw his flatmate Leon stood there making a drink. "Bad day I take it." he said, looking Arthur up and down.

"The worst."

"What happened? Got sacked?" he joked.

"You got it," Arthur sighed and put his hand in his pocket and drew out the envelope with his money in and handed it to Leon. "This is the last of my money."

"No Arthur, you need that money to live on."

"No Leon, to live I need a roof over my head and for that I need to pay rent. So take it, first thing tomorrow morning I am out there looking for somewhere else to work."

Leon looked Arthur up and down. "Look Arthur, it has been a long day, go and have a shower and get changed. I am taking you out for a drink where you can tell me all about it and I am not taking no for an answer."

Arthur sighed and nodded his head and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"What place is this?" Arthur asked as he walked into a new place he hadn't been to before, it had a dance floor in one corner, pool table and gambling machines in the other, chairs and tables all around and the longest bar Arthur had ever seen.

"_Godwyn's._ Just a bar that opened last week, how you have places for straight and places for gays, straight or gay you can come here, if you are gay you can make out in front of everyone and not be bothered. The straight people that come here are not bothered by gays and just let them get on with it."

Arthur nodded, "if I actually had someone then I wouldn't mind coming here with them."

* * *

After being there for an hour and finishing his third pint, Arthur took his and Leon's empty glass and went to the bar to get more drinks in. Arthur knew he would have to wait, there were six people behind the bar and all of them were serving someone. Arthur didn't mind waiting though, it gave him a chance to check the place out more.

"Hello again."

Arthur turned at the voice that was whispered softly in his ear, the hot breath on his face to see the same man he saw earlier coming out of _Kilgharrah's_ and locking it up before flashing Arthur his smile and driving away.

"Hello."

The tall, skinny dark haired man smiled and hummed as he looked Arthur up and down. "I don't know what I like you in more, your suit or those tight skinned jeans that make your arse look like perfection and the blue shirt that matches your eyes."

"What a line."

"Has it worked?"

"Maybe."

The dark haired man laughed and held his hand out. "I'm Merlin."

Arthur smiled and took his hand, shaking it and kept hold of it instead of letting go. "Arthur."

"Can I buy you a drink Arthur?"

"Actually I am here with my mate."

Merlin looked to where Arthur was pointing and frowned. "What mate?"

Arthur turned and saw that the table Leon was sat at, now held another couple. Arthur dug his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from Leon. _"Have fun. I won't wait up."_

Putting his phone away, Arthur looked up at Merlin, "well it looks as though my mate has seen us chatting and left us to it."

"How nice of your friend. So. Drink?"

"Please."

* * *

When more people started to come into the place, Merlin took Arthur's hand and led him to a private room. "At least in here we can talk without getting pushed and prodded by people trying to get to the bar."

"That's true. Having your own private room here though. I bet it costs some." Arthur said.

"Not really. The woman Elena who runs this place named after her father, her father and mine are friends, me and Elena have known each other since we were little. This is my own room she promised me from when she opened it."

"Am I the first person you have brought in here?"

"Yes. And the last hopefully." Merlin said looking up and down.

Arthur smiled and sat down with his drink. "Is that your car I saw you drive away in earlier?"

"It is."

"You have everything don't you."

"No. Sure I have money, friends, private room, belong to clubs, have my own car am my own boss but I don't have everything."

"Name one thing you don't have."

"A boyfriend Arthur. I have asked blokes out but after a few days they show their true colours. It's not me they want, it's my money. I want someone who will be with me for me, see me as Merlin, an ordinary guy who wants someone, not Merlin who is rich and can afford most things."

"I hate people who do that. It's like growing up, people bullied me because my family were poor. I only had one proper friend growing up and that was Leon, who I came here with tonight and then we got in with Gwaine and Percival later."

"Seems as though we have something in common Arthur, we both want someone to see us for us and not how we grew up."

"Merlin, you can say no if you want, being we have not long met but, that is...um."

"Arthur. Can I ask you out on a date?"

"Yes."

Merlin laughed at Arthur's quick response. "Can I pick you up tomorrow at four?"

"Of course you can."

Merlin and Arthur spent the most of the night talking and when Elena popped her in and said she is calling for last drinks, Merlin and Arthur decided to leave. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you Merlin."

Merlin pulled his car into a parking space and turned the engine off and faced Arthur. "Here you are."

"Thank you Merlin."

"You are welcome. What number do you live at?"

"56, fifth floor."

"Then I will pick you up tomorrow."

Arthur nodded and got out of the car, he shut the door and turned back to Merlin. "Thank you for giving me a lift home and thank you for the drinks and the cheering up. After the day I have had I certainly needed it."

"I will make sure you tell me all about it tomorrow. They always say a problem shared is a problem halved."

Arthur chuckled. "Goodnight Merlin. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Arthur had spent it going through papers, circling jobs, ringing people up, and making note of interviews he had to go to and used Leon's computer to do his CV and send to different places who wished to see it before arranging an interview.

When Leon got home from work at three thirty and saw Arthur rushing into the bathroom with a change of clothes and heard the shower come on two minutes later, Leon suspected he had managed to get himself an interview as he saw newspapers opened up on the job section on the table.

Twenty five minutes later Leon answered the knocking on the door and saw the bloke Arthur was talking to the night before was stood at the door. "Hey I'm Merlin. I have come to pick Arthur up for our date."

"A date? So that's the reason he has been in the bathroom getting ready. I thought he had an interview."

"No. Merlin asked me on a date last night."

Leon nodded and grinned. "Oh right. Well have a good time. I won't wait up."

Arthur laughed and walked past Leon and over to Merlin and held his hand as Merlin led them both away.

* * *

"What is this place?"

"This is _Balinor's_. One of my father's restaurants."

"One of them?"

"Yep. He signed Kilgharrah's over to me yesterday."

"And you have shut it down?"

"Just briefly, come on, lets go and have something to eat, you tell me all about your day and I will tell you all about mine." Merlin said as he opened the door and let Arthur walk in first.

Merlin walked in after Arthur and smiled when a waiter walked over to Merlin. "Hey Merlin, it's been a while, usual table?"

"No thank you Alex. As you can see I am not on my own tonight."

Alex looked at Arthur and smiled. "I'm glad someone has finally caught your eye Merlin."

"Oh he sure did that Alex." Merlin answered, looking Arthur up and down. Alex laughed and picked up a menu. "Come on, one of the private booths is free."

"Thank you Alex." Merlin started to follow Alex and jumped slightly when he felt his hand being held, he looked down to see Arthur's hand in his to looking at Arthur who was smiling. Merlin smiled back and gave Arthur's hand a squeeze back as they followed Alex to their private booth.

* * *

Once they had sat down and ordered Merlin told Arthur all about his plans for the restaurant and was happy to see that Arthur's smile got bigger as he told him his plans. "Wow Merlin, you are going to run _Cenred's palace_ into the ground."

Merlin laughed. "Well be sure to send them across to me won't you."

"How can I do that Merlin."

"Well you work there don't you."

Arthur sighed and pushed his empty plate away. "No Merlin. I got sacked yesterday."

"Sacked? Why?"

Arthur sat and told Merlin about what happened yesterday and Merlin sat and listened to Arthur's bad day. "So now I am looking for a new job, I have three interviews tomorrow. I am hoping I get lucky as I need to pay rent."

"You worked double shifts just to get extra money so you can pay rent?"

"I do Merlin. I need a roof over my head. I am lucky Leon decided to move into the spare room and split the rent, I couldn't afford it on my own."

"Don't go on the interviews tomorrow Arthur."

"I have to Merlin, I need a job and get paid ready for next month's rent."

"Arthur. Will you work for me at _Kilgharrah's_? I know you are a waiter so I know you can do the job. And if you get anyone like that in my restaurant you come straight to me."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you Merlin but a I need a job that can pay straight away."

"It will be Arthur, those who work at _Kilgharrah's_ are getting paid and they aren't going back to work until the restaurant is done. You say yes now you start getting paid as of tomorrow."

"Why are you being so nice to me Merlin."

"Because you need a job, I need more staff, I want to cheer you up after your bad day yesterday and I like you Arthur. I want you with me."

"Yes. Thank you Merlin." Arthur reached across the table and entwined his fingers with Merlin's. "You are welcome Arthur."

Just then Alex appeared at their table. "Dessert?"

"Do you want dessert Arthur or do you want to go elsewhere."

"Elsewhere if you like."

Merlin looked up at Alex. "Cheque please Alex."

Alex nodded and walked away. "Let me pay Merlin."

"I don't think so Arthur. I asked you out, I pay."

After Merlin paid he and Arthur left the restaurant and got into Merlin's car. "Well Merlin, where to now? It's only ten minutes to seven, unless you want to call it a night."

"No I don't. How about a movie?"

"I could watch a movie."

Merlin smiled and started his car up. "Lets go then."

* * *

Merlin got in the queue and waited to pay for the tickets whilst Arthur waited where the drinks and snacks were. "Here we go. Horror suit you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned and Merlin sighed when he saw Arthur with popcorn and drinks. "I am supposed to pay Arthur."

"Whilst you was queueing you couldn't stop me from buying something, besides you paid for dinner, I had to pay for something."

"Fine. But I am paying for drinks after when we go to _Godwyn's_."

Arthur smiled and leaned closer to Merlin who took the hint and gave Arthur a quick kiss. "Okay Merlin."

* * *

They sat watching the film quietly until they both reached to get some popcorn and ended up touching hands. Arthur kept hold of Merlin's hand which was full of popcorn and keeping eyes locked, Arthur opened his mouth and began to eat the popcorn from Merlin's hand, licking the palm when the popcorn was nearly gone.

"Arthur." Merlin said shakily.

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Oi. We have none of that in here, concentrate on the movie or leave."

Merlin turned and looked at the man who snapped at them and put on his best grin, making Arthur smile. "Okay then." Merlin turned to Arthur. "Drink?"

"Okay." Merlin smiled and stood up, dragging Arthur with him as they both left, laughing as they went.

* * *

They decided to skip going to_ Godwyn's_ as Merlin had a busy day the next day with his restaurant and Arthur told him he would drop by if he can and see him.

"Here we go. Like a proper gentleman I have dropped you off outside your door."

Arthur laughed. "Thank you Merlin. And thank you for the date, and the cheering up and the job."

"Does all that deserve a good night's kiss?"

"Oh yes Merlin." Arthur said and fisted Merlin's top and pulled him close, crashing their mouths together as he tilted his head, his hands loosening the grip on Merlin's top as they made their way south and around those slender hips, entwining his fingers as they met around the back of Merlin.

Merlin let his hands roam up and had his left arm around Arthur's neck whilst his right hand buried itself in those blond locks. Merlin felt Arthur's tongue on his lips and opened his mouth, letting his tongue dance with Arthur's.

When air was needed, they pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each others. "Thank you for a great night Merlin."

"Thank you for giving me a great night Arthur."

Arthur smiled and pulled away, opening his door he turned and faced Merlin and gave him a slow and sensual kiss. "Good night Merlin."

"Night Arthur."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :) **_

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is a request written for and dedicated to dris. Hope you like what I have done with your idea :)**_

_**Warnings: malexmale. AU. dris wanted a change in roles. Merlin is the rich one and Arthur is the poor one jumping from job to job trying to make ends meet. I had a lot of fun writing this and it will have five chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 and ForeverCullen for help and dris for your help. Thank you :) x**_

**_Summary: After Arthur loses his job after the worst day at work he just knows 'things can only get better right?' If only he knew just how right he was._**

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

The next day Arthur walked into _Kilgharrah's_ and after dodging builders and asking where Merlin was, Arthur walked into the back room and saw Merlin leaning over a table and looking down at, what looked to Arthur, building plans. "Morning boss."

Merlin groaned and looked up to see Arthur's grinning at him. "You are never to call me boss Arthur."

"Why not? You pay my wages so you are my boss."

"No. The people that eat and pay for their food pay your wages."

"But you are paying my wages until the restaurant opens."

Merlin walked over to Arthur and moved his arms up to wrap them around the blond's neck. "Do you know anyone who is looking for a job?"

"I know two people who are in work at the minute but would happily leave where they are at the minute to work for you."

"Do they know how to be waiters?"

"Taught me all I know."

"Where do they work?"

"Across the road."

* * *

Merlin walked into _Cenred's Palace_ and saw a waiter walk up to him, Merlin recognised this man from the photo Arthur had just shown him, this must be Percival. "Hello. Do you have a table for one?"

"Certainly, follow me." Merlin watched as Percival picked up a menu and gestured for Merlin to follow him as he showed him to a small table and handed him his menu, asking if he would like anything to drink.

Merlin ordered a soft drink and smiled when Percival smiled and walked away. Whilst Merlin ate his meal he kept an eye on Percival and Gwaine. It seemed to Merlin that even though Gwaine had the charm with the customers he had eyes for one person. Percival. Merlin saw the smiles they shared, the slight touches of their hands. Oh yes. Merlin thought. He wants the both of them to work in his restaurant. Merlin took his phone out and sent a text to Arthur who walked in and sat at the bar five minutes later.

* * *

"Arthur mate how have you been?"

Percival said as he joined Gwaine behind the bar. "I can't believe Cenred sacked you. The bastard."

"Cenred sacking me was one of the best things that happened to me." Percival stopped filling up the fridges and looked up at Arthur. "What?"

"Yep. I have got another job."

"Already?"

"Yes, and a boyfriend."

"Blimey Arthur, you work quick."

Arthur laughed at Gwaine. "Listen guys. You two have helped me so much and I owe you so much so I want to pay you back."

"How?" Percival and Gwaine said in unison.

"Leave this place and come and work with me across the road."

Gwaine smiled at Arthur. "How have you managed to get a job at _Kilgharrah's_ Arthur?"

"My boyfriend is the boss and he is here in this restaurant and has seen the two of you work and wants you to work for him."

"But it's closed."

"It is being done up. It opens in two and a half weeks and you will get more pay and if you say yes now and leave you will have time off until it opens and still get paid."

Percival was that busy looking at Arthur and listening to him, forgot to take the lid off the ice beverage machine and caused the ice to go everywhere, ice sliding all over the floor in different directions. "Oh shit." Percival said as Gwaine laughed at him.

* * *

After paying for his meal, Merlin walked over to the bar and joined hands with Arthur.

"Percival. What do you think you are doing? Look at the mess you have made, you will clean it all up or else-"

"Or else nothing." Percival interrupted and turned to face Arthur. "Is this him?"

"It is."

Percival shared a look with Gwaine and they both nodded. "Cenred. We quit." Gwaine said.

"You can't do that, you have nowhere else to go."

"Oh but they do. They are to work for me."

Cenred turned his glare on Merlin. "Oh? And just what is it that you do?"

"I am the owner of _Kilgharrah's_ they are now my waiters."

"You can't take my waiters from me."

"I just did. Lets see, that's Arthur, Percival and Gwaine I have took from you. The only thing I can take from you now are your customers."

"You wouldn't dare."

Merlin stepped forward and got into Cenred's personal space. "Just you watch me." Merlin said and left the restaurant with Arthur, Percival and Gwaine following him and laughing.

* * *

"So that's what I have planned for this place. You guys want in?" Merlin asked after he told Gwaine and Percival.

"We're in." Gwaine answered as he let his left arm snake around Percival. "As for what you have planned for the other room, my sister is qualified and is looking for somewhere."

"Tell her to come and see me as soon as. I need all my staff for when the place opens." Merlin took his wallet out and gave Gwaine and Percival a card with his number and address on it. "This is my number and address, give it to anyone you know who is in need of a job and is either qualified to do the jobs I need them to do or is a quick learner."

Percival and Gwaine took the card and read the name and number and nodded. "Okay, then. Come on Perce, lets make the most of our time off."

Before they left, Percival shook Merlin's hand. "Thank you Merlin, we will help all we can."

* * *

It was the following day when Arthur walked into a building that rented out offices, Merlin had rented one out to interview people to take on. When Gwaine and Percival said they knew people with experience who would jump at the chance, they wasn't kidding.

Arthur got out of the lift when it reached the second floor and turned the corner and saw fourteen people sat outside an office wearing smart clothes, some holding files, others with just a couple of sheets of paper. Arthur stood roughly in the middle of all the people waiting. "Are you all waiting to be interviewed by Mr Emrys to work at _Kilgharrah's_?" when they all nodded Arthur looked around them all. "Right then, those who are being interviewed to be a waiter can you stand on my right, those who are being interviewed to be a waitress to my left and those for the other room, in front of me please."

The people moved around until they were where they were to wait just as Merlin walked out of the office smiling and shaking a mans hand. "You will need to come to the restaurant a week on Monday to be talked through your shifts, welcome aboard Elyan."

The man name Elyan smiled and shook Merlin's hand. "Thank you. I will see you then."

Merlin watched as Elyan walked away and smiled when he saw Arthur. "Hi."

Arthur smiled. "I am just sorting things out here for you. Those who are here to be a waiter are to my right, waitress to my left and those for the other room are in front of me."

Merlin nodded and smiled at everyone saying he will see a man called Lancelot in five minutes and indicated for Arthur to join him in the office.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he shut the office door behind him, watching Arthur as he walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. "Thank you Arthur. At least now I can interview them in groups I get them coming in in mixtures."

"How many have you interviewed?"

"Elyan was the third one."

"How many have you taken one?"

"Elyan was the third one." Merlin said again.

Arthur frowned and stood up, walking slowly over to Merlin. "Out of all those people out there, how many are you planning on hiring?"

"All of them, the interviews start and end today."

Arthur nodded. "I'll go out and collect their CV's and such and sort them out so you know who's who and who is more qualified."

"Why are you doing this?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Because I want to help you in any way I can and because I can't just sit and do nothing whilst waiting to start work, I need to be doing something plus I wanted to see you so here I am."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Arthur said, kissing Merlin back before pulling away. "I'll send Lancelot in. Waiters first then waitresses."

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a chaste kiss. "What would I do without you."

"I know I don't know what I would have done without you that day. I'll pop in after each interview."

"Okay." Merlin smiled as he sat down behind the desk once more.

"I'll send the next one in boss."

"Arthur don't call me that." getting a laugh from Arthur in response as he left the office.

* * *

Arthur looked at the man called Lancelot. "Merlin will see you now."

Lancelot walked in and Arthur looked at everyone else that was waiting. "Right then. Will, Daniel, Percival, Gwaine and Tom. You are here for the waiters job, Merlin will be interviewing you five first. Then it will be the waitresses, Freya, Kara, Natalie, Holly and Mary. You will be after the men and then Morgana, Gwen, Derek and James you will be last as your interviews will probably take longer. I apologise for you all sitting waiting so I will be going to down to the bakery on the corner please write down what you want and I will go and fetch it." Arthur handed out a clipboard and each person wrote down what they wanted.

Arthur took the clipboard back just as five more people headed towards him. "Are you five here for an interview with Merlin for bar staff?"

When all five nodded Arthur smiled and handed them the clipboard. "Merlin has quite a few interviews to do before you I'm afraid so if you write down your name on here next to what you want to eat I will fetch it from the bakery."

"I can't afford that." a woman with long brown hair answered.

"This is all on Merlin. Don't worry."

Arthur took the list back and knocked before entering the small office. After getting Merlin's order plus enough money that should cover it all, Merlin thanked Arthur with a kiss and Arthur was on his way to get the interviewers who will be waiting a while, some food.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is a request written for and dedicated to dris. Hope you like what I have done with your idea :)**_

_**Warnings: malexmale. AU. dris wanted a change in roles. Merlin is the rich one and Arthur is the poor one jumping from job to job trying to make ends meet. I had a lot of fun writing this and it will have five chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 and ForeverCullen for help and dris for your help. Thank you :) x**_

**_Summary: After Arthur loses his job after the worst day at work he just knows 'things can only get better right?' If only he knew just how right he was._**

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Ten minutes later Arthur was back. "Right then. Merlin will be having his lunch now as will you. The bakery very kindly wrote on the paper bags whose is whose. So I will call out your name and you can come and get them."

When they nodded, Arthur put his hand in one of the carrier bags he was carrying. "Daniel, Tom, Holly, Morgana, Mary." they each got what they wanted and Arthur moved onto the next bag.

"Percival, Gwaine, Natalie, Freya, James, Kara." again, so many people moved forward and took their food from Arthur with a 'thank you.'

"Last bag is, Gwen, Derek, Carey, Marie, River, Ash and Harry."

Just then Lancelot walked out the office, followed by Merlin who congratulated him and told him to come to the restaurant like he did with Elyan. Lancelot smiled and walked past Arthur. Smiling and thanked Arthur as he took his sandwich. "Right then, Daniel you will be next but that's not for another fifteen minutes, enjoy your lunch." Arthur said and walked into the office with Merlin.

"How are you holding up?"

"Tired, interviews are going on too long. I am just going to ask the basic questions and judge how good they are when I see them work, see if they really are as good as they say." Merlin looked at Arthur. "Are you as good as you say you are?"

"Oh believe me Merlin, once I get started I will leave you breathless."

Merlin blushed. "I meant as a waiter."

"Oh I see what you mean. Yes Merlin, I will be."

* * *

After they had something to eat Arthur gave Merlin a kiss. "I will send the next one in. Next one is Daniel."

One by one, Merlin interviewed them all and took them all on. He now had his staff, plus those who worked in the restaurant already. It had been a long and busy day but Merlin was happy with the results.

Merlin had just closed up the rented office and handed the keys back over when Arthur walked up to him. "It's been a long and tiring day. Second date is on me. It's only a picnic I'm afraid."

"It's perfect." Merlin smiled. "And I know just the place."

* * *

Arthur felt his jaw drop as Merlin drove his car up a driveway that led to a big posh looking house with a massive garden. "We can have the picnic on the grass. I have a blanket in the boot." Merlin said as she stopped the car and got out.

Arthur got out of the car and walked over to Merlin. "Are we allowed here?"

"What do you mean?"

"This looks like one of those big posh places that looks like a house but is a hotel and restaurant."

"I'm sure we will be fine Arthur."

* * *

Thirty minutes into the picnic Arthur saw a man approaching them both. "Merlin someones coming. I bet he owns this place and is coming to tell us to leave."

"Well we are not. I will just tell him we are having a romantic picnic and we are not leaving."

"You can't do that Merlin."

"Watch me."

Merlin stood up along with Arthur as the tall man got closer and stopped in front of them both, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. "Why are you sat outside on the grass."

"Me and Arthur, my boyfriend, are having a picnic father."

"Father?" Arthur asked looking from one man to the other.

"Yes Arthur. This is where I live with my mother and father."

"What's wrong with Arthur's face son."

"He didn't know this is where I lived he thought it was one of those posh hotels and when you came out to us, he thought you was the one who owned it and was to come and tell us to leave."

"Well you are right on two things Arthur. I am the owner and I am to tell you to leave but only leave the grass area, Merlin your mother has sent me out here. 'Tell that boy to come in it is starting to cool down' she says."

When Merlin laughed, Balinor looked at Arthur. "Would you like to join us for dinner Arthur?"

"Please. Thank you."

"I will get an extra place set for you next to Merlin." and with that Balinor left them alone.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"Stay the night?"

"I don't want to rush with you Merlin I-"

"I know Arthur. I mean to just sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

It was two weeks later and Arthur, in those two weeks, spent only three nights in the flat, and that was when Merlin was with him. They didn't have sex as Arthur wanted to wait with Merlin but they still gave each other blow jobs and hand jobs and had showers together. But were yet to have sex and Arthur planned to have sex on the night of the restaurant opening.

Merlin knowing things and learning things from his father got things covered on letting the people know of his restaurant being reopened and being changed for the better and on the day before the restaurant was due to open Merlin couldn't believe that he was fully booked for the night and for the next three weeks. Merlin was on the phone to his father straight away telling him that his plan had worked and his father couldn't be more pleased or proud of him.

Merlin was in Arthur's arms stood in the middle of his restaurant telling him the good news when Percival and Gwaine hurried in, laughing.

"What are you two laughing at or should I not ask?"

"It's alright Arthur. Gwaine has just posted these flyer's on the doors to _Cenred's_ _Palace_."

Keeping one arm around Merlin, Arthur took the flyer from Percival and Merlin read aloud. "Thank you for your custom here at _Cenred's palace_, we hope you have enjoyed your time here and if you are not completely satisfied with the service I suggest you go and try out the new place _Kilgharrah's_ across the street as it might be more to your liking."

Arthur and Merlin looked at Gwaine who was laughing. "You can't put that on his door, people will see that and come over here." Merlin said.

"So what. And why can't I put it on his door. I already have done."

* * *

It was the day of the opening and two hours beforehand Balinor and Hunith showed up and Merlin gave them the tour. "Right then. This is the part of the restaurant that is for adults only to eat. There is the bar over there. I have ten waiters altogether and eight waitresses. Five waiters and four waitresses in this room with three working behind the bar."

"What is this second room then Merlin?" Hunith asked.

Merlin led them through to a second room which was more or less like the first. "As before this room will have five waiters, four waitresses but only two behind the bar. This room is for parents and their children. It is also soundproof so those who wish to come for a quiet meal can still come here without having to put up with the noise of children playing."

"How do you come up with these ideas son?"

"I just do dad." Merlin opened a door and let his parents walk through before following. "This is a children's room."

"It is mother. This room is also soundproof and there will be four people who have qualifications of working with children working in here. This room is just for the children. Some couples who want to go out and have a night away from their kids can come here. Have their romantic meal in the first room whilst there children will be looked after as they play in here."

"Merlin son you really have turned this place around and I just know it will be a success."

"Thank you father."

"You will definitely take Cenred's customers off him."

"Of course I will. I have already took three of his staff."

"Merlin you haven't."

"Yes mother. First I took Arthur. Though to be fair Arthur got sacked the day before due to a group of giggling girls who didn't take to being turned down. Percival and Gwaine actually told Cenred they quit in front of me before accepting to work for me."

"What did Cenred say?" Balinor asked.

"He said that I couldn't take his staff but I already did. What do you think of the new _Kilgharrah's_ then?"

"I love it son. You have done me and your father proud. Just like I always knew you would." Hunith praised. Hugging her son.

"Do you have enough people son?"

"I do dad. I only hired more waiters, waitresses, bar staff and the four for the other room for the children. That's all I needed, I have plenty of kitchen staff, it was just the others I was short on if I was going to change the place. I just need to hire four more people for the children's room and then that's it. That way all of my staff are not working every day."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five, which will be the last chapter :( will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This story is a request written for and dedicated to dris. Hope you like what I have done with your idea :)**_

_**Warnings: malexmale. AU. dris wanted a change in roles. Merlin is the rich one and Arthur is the poor one jumping from job to job trying to make ends meet. I had a lot of fun writing this and it will have five chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**Well here it is. The last chapter :( But don't worry. It contains plenty of MERTHUR LOVING. Lol**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 and ForeverCullen for help and dris for your help. Thank you :) x**_

**_Summary: After Arthur loses his job after the worst day at work he just knows 'things can only get better right?' If only he knew just how right he was._**

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

It was ten minutes until they opened and Merlin gave his staff a short speech thanking them all and telling them to just be the best he knows they can be. Arthur knew Merlin was worrying as he was starting to stutter a bit so Arthur squeezed his hand and gave him a small kiss causing the staff to whoop and cheer a little making Merlin blush before he cleared his throat and opened the doors. _"Kilgharrah's _is now open." he said causing more cheers as Merlin unlocked and opened the doors.

Merlin stepped outside and saw a couple of people waiting in line and two families with children. The two couples smiled at Merlin and walked inside when he welcomed them, Gwaine showing the first couple to one table and Percival showing the other couple to their table.

One family walked in and Tom walked up to them, smiling, "welcome to _Kilgharrah's_ will you be dining alone or with your children?"

"Alone." The man answered and Gwen walked forwards. "I will take your children to the playroom where they can play and eat with other children who are soon to come and enjoy yourselves."

The little girl with long blonde hair smiled shyly and took Gwen's hand after looking at her mother who smiled and nodded at her.

Gwen held out her free hand to the little girl's brother. "Do you want to come? We have all sorts of games you can play and we can have all sorts of fun without parents telling us off."

The boy smiled and took Gwen's hand and she led them both into the children's area followed by James whilst Tom led the parents to a table, explaining to them about the children's room and that they are free to check on them at any time.

The second family seemed a little hesitant about walking inside. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

The man of the family of three children looked at Arthur. "We normally go to Cenred' palace. That is, my wife and I do. We are just a bit weary."

"Robert honey why don't we just find a babysitter."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Arthur asked, continuing when the man and woman nodded. "This restaurant has three rooms, one is for adults to eat on their own the other is for adults who wish to eat with their children and the other room is for children to eat and play and be looked after should the parents want a nice quiet meal. Come. Let me show you around and explain it to you."

* * *

It was ten minutes later after three more families and two more couples came in and were seated when Merlin saw Arthur seating down the couple who were having doubts whilst Morgana and Derek took their children.

Arthur couldn't believe how busy they were. And on the first night as well. Arthur walked into the office just as Merlin put the phone down. A big smile on his face. "What has you so happy?"

"I thought that was obvious Arthur. Have you seen it out there? It is packed. My father said he drove by slowly and looked in and he said all the while he has had this place he has never seen it so busy. He says he is proud of me."

"I should think he is Merlin. I'm proud of you. I am not skiving, I am on my break."

"I wasn't going to ask." Merlin said as he stood up and led Arthur over to him and pushed him down in the chair and straddled him. "I am only on my break Merlin. I don't want to be lacking on my first day. What would my boss think?" Arthur said trying to sound flirtatious but having it end out leaving his mouth in a moan as Merlin nibbled his ear. His hands moving down Arthur's front, Merlin moved back and smiled at Arthur. "I don't think the boss would mind, but he'd have a problem if you went out and served people with this." Merlin said as he cupped Arthur's hard cock.

"I guess you'll have to do something about it then." Arthur moaned.

Merlin didn't need telling twice as he slid from Arthur's lap and dropped to his knees, giving Arthur a smile as he undone the black trousers, his smile getting wider when he freed his boyfriend's cock.

Arthur felt Merlin close his mouth around his cock and he hissed whilst clenching his fists into Merlin's hair as he felt Merlin move away, lick the underside of his cock before taking him in his mouth again. Arthur was struggling not to thrust up into that delicious mouth of Merlin's. When he felt Merlin start to suck, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "AH." he cried out.

Merlin pulled back and looked up at Arthur. "Good job I had this room soundproofed as well isn't it." Merlin whispered before taking Arthur into his mouth again. Merlin reached up with his hand and started to fondle Arthur's balls, gently tugging them as he sucked harder. "Fuck Merlin." Arthur groaned as he threw his head back and spilled all into Merlin's mouth who swallowed every last drop. Merlin pulled back and licked Arthur's cock clean before tucking him away. Arthur left the office and Gwaine gave him a knowing smile but said nothing.

The rest of the night couldn't have gone more better if Merlin wished it. His first night was a success and everyone had left happy and parting with promises of not only to come again but to tell their friends and family about it. Finally when it was time for the restaurant to be closed, Merlin thanked each of his staff and shared out the tips among them all before wishing them all a goodnight before they left.

* * *

Merlin stripped himself of his clothes and got into bed where Arthur copied his movements and got in next to him, covering them both up before Arthur pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Merlin. "You're not too tired are you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, Arthur laid on top of Merlin and thrust his erection against the man under him. "Are you sure Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin. Let me make love to you."

Merlin moved his hands up and buried his fingers in Arthur's golden strands. "Take me Arthur." he whispered.

Arthur kissed him before getting Merlin on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind him and with lubed fingers, he slowly pushed a finger inside the tight ring of muscles, smiling when Merlin groaned and pushed back, begging for more. Arthur added a second finger slowly followed by a third and when he thought Merlin was loose enough, he withdrew his fingers, grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and gently eased his way inside of Merlin. "Oh Arthur." Arthur started thrusting whilst Merlin scrunched the bed sheets in his fists. "Faster Arthur. Harder. Please I need more." Arthur picked up the pace and started slamming into Merlin.

When Merlin felt himself cumming, Arthur pulled out of him making him moan in disappointment but then moaned in pleasure when Arthur flipped him onto his back and entered him once again. Merlin brought Arthur's head down to his and kissed him, wrapping his legs around Arthur's back as Arthur continued to slam in and out of him. "Ah-ah-ah-Arthur. Oh yes Arthur. More." Arthur rolled them over and sat up with his back against the headboard and held on to Merlin who grabbed his shoulders and started to bounce up and down on Arthur.

Merlin threw his head back and came, spilling all on both of their chests. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and rolled Merlin on his back once again, having yet to cum, he started to thrust into Merlin who gasped and moaned, feeling spent with cumming hard on both of their chests moments ago, but Arthur was yet to come. He leaned down and gently kissed Merlin and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Merlin felt himself become hard once again. "Harder Arthur." Arthur drove into Merlin harder and Merlin reached up behind him and grabbed the headboard of his bed with both hands, knuckles turning white from gripping it too hard. Arthur started to get faster which caused the bed to rock along with them.

"Ah Merlin. I'm cumming." No sooner had he said it, did he cum with Merlin cumming straight after for the second time that night. Arthur collapsed and dropped on top of Merlin who let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Wow." Merlin gasped placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's earlobe. Arthur lifted his head up and looked at Merlin. "I think I love you Merlin." Arthur panted.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and seeing only truth, Merlin smiled. "I think I love you too Arthur." he whispered and brought Arthur's head to his and kissed him.

After they cleaned themselves up, Arthur spooned Merlin and they both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

_**Six months later.**_

Merlin couldn't be more happy with his life then he was right now. He had a successful restaurant that had never had a quiet night since he reopened it. He took on a few more people so the staff weren't working everyday and his staff, despite them always having a busy day at work couldn't be more happy.

Two months ago _Cenred's_ _palace_ had closed down due to having no customers. Cenred actually took it out on Merlin and went to attack him one night when he was closing up but he didn't get far as Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were there to protect him and Cenred ended up getting arrested.

As for Arthur. He and Merlin were still happily in love. Merlin had promoted Arthur to assistant manager after two weeks and taught Arthur how to run the restaurant and soon Arthur was promoted to manager and Arthur's worries of how the rest of the staff would take it, worried that it would show favoritism couldn't be more wrong as they all congratulated him and said he deserved it.

Merlin had noticed that his and Arthur's love wasn't the only one showing among the workers in the restaurant. Gwaine and Percival were still happy and in love and going strong. Lancelot had plucked up the courage and asked Gwen out and the had been happy ever since. And two of his bar staff, Marie and Carey seemed close and always went home together with their arms around each other when they finished work.

Balinor seeing how well Merlin was doing signed _Merlin's_ over to him and it was currently undergoing being changed and redecorated.

Arthur walked into work and smiled at everyone he past as he made his way to the office. He sat down in his chair and thanked Marie when she brought him a drink in ten minutes later.

Twenty minutes later after checking the books, Merlin walked in and closed the door behind him. "How are we doing?"

"Amazing Merlin. You are making more and more each night."

Merlin smiled and sat on Arthur's lap as he looked through the books. "I didn't think my idea for changing the restaurant like this would take off so well."

"Well it did Merlin. As I knew it would."

Merlin turned and kissed Arthur. "I couldn't have done it without your support Arthur. I'd be lost without you."

"And I you Merlin. I dread to think where I would be now if I didn't meet you that night. I have an amazing job. I finally have enough money to pay bills and have some left over to buy things. I live in an amazing flat with my gorgeous boyfriend and it is all because of you Merlin that I am now happy with my life."

"You say the sweetest things Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied, kissing Merlin once more. He truly meant what he just told Merlin. To him he now had the perfect life and it was all because of Merlin.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Thank you to everyone for your support through this story :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
